


It's Always Been You

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long can two best friends live together before the truth comes out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated Teen and Up just to be safe. The sort of iffy bits are not super explicit.

 

Graduating high school and making it to college is a fucking miracle for Scott and Stiles. If they could survive the fight against the creatures and beasts Beacon Hills could throw at them, college would be a piece of cake. To no one's surprise, they requested to be in a dorm together. Scott is over the moon because he can't imagine sharing a living space with anyone other than Stiles. They have practically been living together since they were kids anyway.

 

 

 

Everything was as good as could be. On the first couple of days they coordinated how to live with each other without any arguments or problems. They had divided the chores that needed to be done around their place as fairly as possible. When it was Scott's turn to vacuum, Stiles often sat in bed and tossed popcorn or jelly beans at the floor until Scott glared at him. Scott could barely suppress his giggles as Stiles buried his face in his pillow after saying, “You missed a spot.”

“ _I could get used to this,”_ Scott thinks. _“I could get used to this for the rest of my life.”_

The moment you realize you're in love with your best friend hits you like a semi-truck. Back when they were in middle school, Scott knew. He knew he liked Stiles as more than a friend like you know that water is wet; it's something you just know as fact. Scott still liked girls, but he liked boys as well. It wasn't until later in life that he knew there was something more than straight. Still, none of the labels he heard really sat well with him. Besides that, he was afraid to come out for a multitude of reasons. The main one? That his friends, Stiles in particular, wouldn't accept him. Sure, he knew Stiles considered him his best friend, but that could be easily broken as soon as one party is uncomfortable with the other. Scott didn't want Stiles to remember every time Scott innocently touched him or looked at him for a little too long and think there was more to it just because he was attracted to men.

He learned how to deal with it and leave a part of himself hidden. “There's nothing wrong with hiding if it's for your own safety,” he'd reassure himself as he looked in the mirror.

Being in college now gave him a sense of freedom he never had before. There were many people on campus who identified as something other than straight; some displayed it more outwardly than others. Despite that, Scott still wasn't ready to shout it from the rooftops like some of his classmates.

The tiny sense of freedom to be himself that he had that gave him such happiness couldn't keep him happy for long. Soon his new life was becoming much too stressful. Scott was excelling in all his classes, that was no big deal. What he was finding difficult was living with Stiles. Not for the reasons people might think, but he was finding it hard to be around him when Stiles brought people over. They would usually stumble in past midnight, drunk out of their minds and he would always hear Stiles' voice. _“Keep it down. My roommate is sleeping.”_

He isn't sure if they didn't know they were being loud or what, but he heard everything. Every moan, every word, no matter how quiet. It's just hard to fall asleep when the person you're in love with is having sex with someone else just a few feet away from you.

The absolute worst thing? Scott would sometimes get hard just from listening to Stiles. He was the most vocal, especially when he was getting oral. It felt wrong, and he hated himself and his body for reacting that way, but when Scott closed his eyes to try and get some sleep, he would see Stiles' face. He could almost see Stiles' eyes full of lust and want. Scott could almost feel Stiles' hands over the back of his head, to guide him, to set the pace.

His cock would leak onto his sheets and couldn't even move. Doing anything whatsoever would alert them and the last thing Scott wanted was to be seen as the pervert who listens to people having sex.

He tries to move on, but it's hard to let go of feelings you've had for years. Scott isn't the type of person who can turn their feelings off and on like a light switch. However, he strikes up a conversation with a girl named Raina from his Arabic class. They hit it off pretty well and become study partners, which leads to her kissing him for the first time in Stiles' bed of all places. It leaves him with an uneasy feeling, but he smiles through it, just like always.

Scott knows he shouldn't become involved with anyone while he's going through this jumbled mess of emotions, especially when this relationship is just a distraction. He thinks that if he ignores the problem, it will just go away. But when you add another person to the mix, it just makes things more difficult.

The event that triggered the decision for Scott to move out came exactly a month after his relationship with Raina started. Somehow Scott didn't hear them come in, which leads him to think they were sober; Stiles was never this quiet sneaking in when he was drunk. He's awoken by the hushed whispers and repetitive squeaking of the bed. Then he hears his name. He hears Stiles say his name. It was whispered but it may as well have been shouted in his ear. Stiles is hooking up with someone who has the same name as Scott. He can't keep up with this living situation but he sure as hell can't tell Stiles how he feels either. Moving out would be the best and only option.

Breaking up with Raina was easier than he could have imagined. He felt bad for her because he saw all her emotions written on her face, they were clear as day. He could see the sadness and anger when she told him to never speak to her again. He just couldn't say that the reason was because he loved how his name sounded when it came out of his best friend's mouth. As good of a person as she was, she was just not Stiles.

 

 

 

Living with Scott was everything Stiles could have ever wanted and then some. He enjoyed being around Scott more than anyone else. He loved coming home to him, and watching him study late at night, huddled over his desk with the lamp on. He would always ask Stiles if the light was too bright, and of course, Stiles smiled and would shake his head, eventually drifting off to sleep watching his best friend.

Stiles knew he liked Scott back in high school. Sneaking peeks at Scott while he was changing for gym gave Stiles a feeling deep in his belly he only got when he looked at girls. He wondered if he could ever tell Scott how he made him feel, that he wanted to kiss him and touch him constantly. He decided against it when he heard several of the upperclassmen in the halls talking about how disgusting gay men were. At that point he wasn't sure if he was gay or not, but he couldn't risk it. All he wanted in high school was the fly under the radar.

Being older and in college, he decided to throw caution to the wind and came out as bisexual. He told Scott first, of course. He was taken aback, but told Stiles he didn't care who he fell in love with. He would be lying if it didn't make him love Scott even more. Coming out to him was an easy hurdle to jump over. However, telling Scott how he felt about him would be nearly impossible. Maybe he wasn't as fearless as he liked to think he was, because he could never muster up the courage to say the words.

Stiles hated himself for going to bed with anyone who gave him the time of day. He accepted the fact that he'd never be with Scott because he'd never given Stiles reason to believe he was attracted to men. He would drown his feelings in meaningless sex if he had to. It didn't matter. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Scott. He felt Scott's body underneath his, Scott's tongue in his mouth, on his cock. Perhaps it's crossing a million lines, but he always persuaded his partners to come back to his place. Of course he never mentioned why, but they usually assumed he had a thing for the risk of being caught in the act.

When Raina comes along, Stiles feels the urge to scream. He feels it every time he looks at her. He knows she's done nothing wrong, but can't stop the feelings of nausea that arise whenever he sees them together. It's the same feeling he got in the past with all of Scott's exes. He would never admit it, but Stiles often wondered why Scott spent time with anyone else when he had him. He knows he doesn't own Scott, he's his own person and he can be with whoever he wants, but why be with anyone else when Stiles is there? _'Why haven't you picked me?'_ He'd often think.

Scott and Raina quickly fall into a comfortable friendship that blossoms into a relationship. She's gorgeous with her sleek black hair and big brown eyes, how could Scott _not_ fall for her? You would be stupid to not want to be with her. But there's thousands of men on campus she could have chosen, why did it have to be Scott?

Stiles wants to ignore the fact that Scott seems to be happy with her. He wants just a few hours of peace where he doesn't have to think about anything other than a warm mouth on his cock. He indulges as often as he can, though perhaps it's too much and in the wrong place.

When he finds someone named Scott at his favorite club, he knows he's gotta bring him home. He looks nothing like the real Scott, but that can be ignored as long as the lights are off.

In the dark, they can be anybody. The Scott that's currently touching Stiles in his most sensitive places can be the Scott he really wants to be with. When Stiles is inside him and whispering his name, it feels so right. He gets lost in the fantasy a little too deeply and begins ramming into him without abandon. He comes sooner than he would have liked, but it's good. It feels better than anything he could have imagined. Scott From The Club isn't happy that it didn't last, but at this point, Stiles doesn't care. He's sated and that's all that matters.

It may have quenched something inside of him that hungers for someone he can't have, but as soon as he sees Scott tomorrow, he'll know that that hunger will be back and at full force.

 

 

 

Stiles' eyebrows raise. “You've gotta be fucking joking.”

Scott can't lift his gaze to meet Stiles'. “I just don't see _this_ ,” he gestures between both of them, “working out. I'm so sorry.”

“Scotty, you can't do this.” Stiles says in a panic. His voice drops to a whisper, “Is it me? Is it something I did?”

“Yes,” he quickly shakes his head. “No. I don't know. It's me. I'm fucked up.”

“That's not a good reason! We always said we'd live together, you can't bail on me!” Stiles is yelling, but that's just how he is. He's always on, always intense, especially when it has to do with their friendship. As far as he's concerned, this is the first crack and suddenly everything will be broken and he won't be able to put them back together. His biggest fear has always been losing his best friend, his family.

He's going on about it, seemingly not taking a single breath. Scott shouts over him. “I love you, okay?!”

The blood drains from Scott's face. It's out in the open. Can't take it back now.

He feels sick as soon as the words leave his mouth, but he somehow manages to keep going. “I'm in fucking love with you. I have been for a long time.”

Scott can feel a lump in his throat as he stares into Stiles' eyes. He hasn't moved a muscle since Scott began speaking.

Stiles lets out a huff and his face twists into a look of relief. He grabs the sides of Scott's face and kisses him. For a long moment, their mouths are just pressed together, getting accustomed to this brand new and exciting feeling. Scott's hands settle on Stiles' hips, but Stiles' hands are gently caressing his cheeks, his neck, leaving a burning, tingling feeling in their wake. This is fate. It was bound to happen sooner or later and it finally has.

Stiles opens his mouth to take Scott's lower lip between his teeth. He wishes he could burn the little moan that escapes Scott's lips into his memory forever. It hits him in the gut like a suckerpunch. When they part, they stand still, eyes closed to savor this. Stiles rests his forehead against Scott's, still not letting go of his face, not _wanting_ to let go.

“What took you so long to tell me?” He whispers hotly against Scott's wet lips.

Scott can't form the words to tell him everything he wants to say. He just shrugs and exhales. Scott shakes his head, “I can't... this is better than I thought it would be.”

All the tension that's been building between them for years seems to surge between their bodies like an electric current. They're both keenly aware of where their bodies are touching, and they can't stop, don't want to stop.

Scott chases after Stiles' lips and his nose rubs against his as he chases another taste of Stiles' lips.

“Don't leave. We're just getting started,” he whispers.

“No,” Scott breathes. “I've got no intention on leaving now that I know how good this feels.”

 

 


End file.
